Time for a Nap
by TheBlindReader
Summary: Based off that picture of Sorey and his party sleeping on the ground. You know, the one from the ending credits? Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Zestiria. If I did, I'd, uh... I'd... hmmm. I'm not sure what I'd do. This game is pretty good just the way it is._

 _A/N: Deeply sorry for the choppiness. Believe it or not, I did try a little. I'm just not good with descriptions._

* * *

Deep in the recesses of some newly discovered ruins beneath Pendrago, the Shepherd and his party marched. That is, the Seraphim in his party marched; Sorey and Rose just groggily lagged behind Mikleo and the others.

"Rrrrrr..." Dezel growled from far down the ancient hall. "What's taking you so long?!"

Sorey opened his mouth to respond, but ended up yawning instead, causing Rose to yawn from her place beside him, and Mikleo to yawn from his place in front of them, and Lailah to yawn from her place in front of him, and Edna to yawn from her place in front of her, and Dezel to almost succumb to a yawn, before snapping his mouth shut and growling even more.

"Stop screwing around!" he roared.

"We can't!" Rose shouted back, yawning again. Sorey shook his head sleepily.

"Why not?!"

"We're too _tiiiiiiiirrrred_ ," she whined, rubbing her eyes. Sorey nodded sleepily.

"Typical weak humans," Edna scoffed.

"Now, now, Edna," said Lailah, "we must remember, we've been exploring these ruins for over a full day without a break."

"Not to mention the five hours it took to get here," Mikleo added dryly.

"I don't care!" Dezel slashed the air with his fist. "It was their idea to come in the first place! They need to grow up and deal with the consequences of their actions!"

But neither Sorey nor Rose heard his rant, because, at that moment, they appeared to be sleep-standing. Rose's head rested Sorey's shoulder, while his cheek rested on her hair, their eyes were shut, and they snored softly.

"Awwwww!" Lailah said, clasping her hands together. "How precious!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..." Dezel grumbled.

"Is this even safe?" Mikleo asked, eyeing the sleeping figures thoughtfully. "Won't they fall over?"

"They will if we push them," Edna stated as she stepped forward and extended her umbrella.

"No!" cried the other Seraphim at once, so loudly that Sorey and Rose awoke with a start and looked about themselves, confused.

"Oh, dear..." Laillah said, rushing to the disoriented humans' aid. Seizing their arms, she pulled them into one of the nearby alcoves along the wall.

"What's going on?" Rose mumbled.

"Where are we?" Sorey muttered.

"The camp, of course!" she answered cheerfully, forcing the two to a sitting position. "This is where we'll be resting for the night."

"Oh, good..." Rose sighed, lowering herself to the cold granite floor and rolling onto her back.

"Yeah..." Sorey slurred, lying down next to her, "...'cause... for a second there, I felt like... I was... gonna..."

"...pass out?" Mikleo finished for him, rolling his eyes, because the Shepherd had already drifted off again.

Lailah gazed down at Rose and Sorey lovingly as the other Seraphim gathered in the small area.

"I guess we should get settled, too," Mikleo said after a few moments. "Who knows how long they'll be asleep this time..."

"Yes, let's!" Lailah agreed. She stepped lightly around the sleepers and stretched herself out near their heads. She closed her eyes and smiled contently.

Mikleo sighed and sat beside Sorey, facing the exit, intent on scanning the area for hellions. Edna stood next to him, grilling him with her most unnerving of stares. The water Seraph did his best to ignore her, but he couldn't hide his discomfort.

"What a complete waste of time," Dezel hissed to no one in particular as he sat in the corner, his back to the others. He removed his hat and raked his fingers through his hair, then lay back with a scowl.

By now Mikleo was fairly worked-up by Edna, who was still looming over him. "What? What is it? What do you _want?_ " he demanded in exasperation.

"I want you to lie down," she answered calmly.

"Why?"

"Because, Mikleo. You're my pillow."

" _Seriously?!_ "

"Yes, Pilleo," she said, poking him in the chest with her umbrella. "Seriously."

"Ow! Stop it!" bellowed Mikleo, swatting the umbrella away.

"No."

"Cut it out!"

"Lie down."

"Leave me-"

"YOU TWO!" Dezel roared, rearing up and slamming his fist onto the ground. "BE QUIET! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP ROSE!"

Edna and Mikleo blinked at him in paralyzed astonishment. For a few moments, the only sounds to be heard were the humans' snores and Lailah's muffled giggles. With a 'humph,' Dezel set his head back down on the stone floor and closed his eyes.

Edna was not to be outdone. Stomping around Mikleo, she sat down abruptly between him and Dezel. After what seemed like hours of glaring at the young water Seraph, she smirked mischievously, causing him to shiver visibly. But Edna simply lay back and rested her head on Dezel's shoulder. He grunted, but made no effort to shove her off. Mikleo sighed in relief, until the girl's feet landed in his lap. He pushed them away. She put them back. He pushed them away again. She put them back again. Mikleo clinched his fists, looking ready to explode.

"You're going to wake the precious sleeping humans, Meebo," Edna threatened in a whisper.

Mikleo's lip twitched, but he said nothing. Instead, he drew a long breath and refocused his attention on keeping watch. Victorious, Edna soon drifted to sleep, the same impish smile on her face.

Surrounded by the sound of his companions' rhythmic breathing, Mikleo too began to nod off. After almost falling over a couple times, he finally gave up and reclined back, his head resting on Sorey's stomach. He knew he would have a terrible neck ache in the morning, but he was too tired to care. He just prayed no hellions would find them in such an exposed state.

Fortunately, it was not malevolent monsters who happened upon the Shepherd and his party. It was Mayvin, on his way out of the ruins. The lone explorer paused to take in the rare, peaceful scene. He silently wished Sorey and his friends many, many more just like it. But he had seen enough of life to know it was not always so sweet. So he took out his journal and sketched what he saw, quickly and quietly.

"Well done, Sorey," Mayvin thought as he proceeded on his way. "You just made history in your sleep."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading!_


End file.
